


Covert op

by Bluespirit



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>possessive!Steve is possessive.  Rawr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert op

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Just a bit of silliness that (Danny) demanded be written. *g*  
> 2\. Thanks to my angel, [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) , for giving it a quick once-over. ;)  
> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Danny hustled Steve out of the club, hand clamped tightly around the big lummox’s forearm, and dragged him into the relative privacy of a nearby doorway. “Jesus Christ! Was that necessary? I mean, really?”

Steve crossed his arms, lips thinning into a stubborn line. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t know what I’m – ?” Danny could feel his blood pressure rising and this was it; he was going to stroke out in an alleyway behind a gay club because his god damn partner obviously didn’t have the first clue about undercover ops, and why was that even a surprise? “For the love of – I’m talking about that possessive, alpha-dog display you just pulled. You did everything but piss on me, Steven!”

Steve’s mouth turned sulky and, okay, yeah – now he was pouting. “I didn’t like the way all of those guys were looking at you.” He actually scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt – and that was in no way adorable, and Danny was still mad at the enormous idiot. “And then that douche bag put his hand on your shoulder. He touched you, D!”

“Oh, don’t you ‘D’ me. We were undercover – in a _gay bar_. What did you think was going to happen?”

“I just. I dunno… I didn’t like it, Danny!” Steve finished, frustration making his voice a little whiny.

Danny sighed and wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck, pulling until their foreheads were touching. “I know you didn’t, babe. But how do you think I felt, huh? Half the guys in there were drooling like they’d just found you under their Christmas tree wrapped in nothing but a big bow, and the other half were obviously picturing what they were going to do when they got the bow undone.”

Steve pulled away a half step, a faint blush warming the tips of his ears. “Really? They were looking at me?” He grinned, suddenly smug and flirty. “You think?”

“Oh, don’t you even…” Danny laughed, reeling Steve back in for a kiss. If anyone was going to be doing any unwrapping around here, it was going to be him. Steve wasn’t the only one who didn’t like to share.

♥  



End file.
